hxhfandomcom-20200215-history
Hisoka
|jname = ヒソカ |birthday = June 62004 Databook, p.102 |rname = Hisoka |name = Hisoka |backcolor = FF3A3A |textcolor = FFFFFF |first = Chapter 5; Episode 6 (1999); Episode 3 (2011) |jva = Hiroki Takahashi (1999); Daisuke Namikawa (2011) |other = Brendan Hunter (English, 1999); Keith Silverstein (English, 2011) |gender = Male |age = Unknown |hair = Light teal + Red (1999); Red (2011) |eye = Yellow (2011) |height = 187 cm |weight = 91 kg |blood = B |occupation = Hunter; Phantom Troupe's #4 (former) |type = Transmutation |nen = Texture Surprise; Bungee Gum}}Hisoka, nicknamed the Magician, is an important character in Hunter x Hunter. He is a former member #4 of the infamous Phantom Troupe and applicant #44 in the 287th Hunter Exam. Appearance Hisoka has the appearance of a court jester. He wears face paint, with a star shape on his right cheek and a teardrop shape on his left cheek. His short hair is combed back and held up by gel or wax. He changes his outfit in every story arc, although it typically consists of a sleeveless or short-sleeved jacket, long pants, leg wraps and a belly band, and is decorated with suit symbols. During the election for the 13th Hunter chairman, he often wears a pair of heart-shaped drop earrings. Throughout the 287th Hunter Exam in the 1999 anime series, Hisoka had light teal hair but later it was changed to red. In the 2011 series, he has red hair and yellow eyes from the beginning. Personality Hisoka is a whimsical liar. It is very difficult to tell if his words and actions are deceptive or not. Sometimes he can have shocking actions during battles but they in fact are careful and devilish calculations to fool his opponents. He is entirely self-interested and loves destroying what he has merticulously built up, such as card towers. It is also strongly implied that he receives sexual satisfaction from doing so. What he lusts for the most is the thrill of killing powerful fighters in combat. Thus, he never seriously fights those who are still developing, and has allowed the protagonists of Hunter x Hunter to get away from situations wherein he could easily take their lives so that he will be able to enjoy killing them when they have reached their full potential. Hisoka prefers to live and work alone, except when his interests are put on the line, in which case he often cooperates with other people, such as Illumi Zoldyck and Kurapika, to protect them. He seems to be friends with Illumi, but their relationship is based on convenience and neither of them will hesitate to kill the other if need be. Hisoka getting pleasure from destroying a card tower.jpg|Getting pleasure from destroying a card tower Hisoka getting sexually aroused before fighting Gon.jpg|Getting sexually aroused before fighting Gon Background Almost nothing is known about Hisoka's past, except that 2 years prior to the beginning of the story, he joined the Phantom Troupe to replace the previous member #4Vol 9, p.94, who he had defeated; that in the 286th Hunter Exam he was disqualified for nearly killing an examiner named Togari; and that he named both of his techniques, the Bungee Gum and the Texture Surprise, after a candy brand and a chewing gum brand he liked when he was a kidVol 7, p.16. In the 1999 anime adaptation, it was stated during his match against Gon on Floor 200 of the Heavens Arena that Hisoka's family was poorEp 42 (1999), but this piece of information has never appeared in the manga. Plot 287th Hunter Exam arc Hisoka, applicant #44, is seen as a serious contender in the 287th Hunter Exam. It is explained that he failed the previous year's exam only due to almost killing an examiner he did not like. Just before the start of Phase One, true to his notoriety he cuts off the arms of an applicant for not apologizing after bumping into him. In the second part of this phase--a marathon through the Numere Wetlands--, to reduce his appetite for murder, he plays the judge and kills a number of applicants using a mere card, in the process taking an interest in Gon and his friends after the boy hits him in the forehead with his fishing rod to stop him from killing Leorio. As a result he spares their lives and even carries an unconscious Leorio to the site of Phase Two in the Visca Forest Reserve himself. Hisoka passes the 1st test of Phase Two, which is about cooking a whole roast wild pig for the examiner Buhara, with ease, but like the other remaining applicants, he nearly fails the 2nd test because Menchi, a finicky chef and examiner, at first tells them to make nigiri sushi. After it is changed to boiling a Spider-Eagle's egg under Chairman Netero's order, he succeeds without any problem. During Phase Three in the Trick Tower, Hisoka is targeted by Togari, the former examiner he almost killed a year before. Using a new curved saber technique called All Direction Four Blade Style, Togari cuts him in two places--shoulder and waist. But he quickly neutralizes it by catching 2 blades. He goes on to decapitate a shocked Togari then become the first applicant to reach the bottom of the tower within the allowed time limit of 72 hoursVol 3, p.44. In Phase Four, the 24 remaining examinees are shipped to Zevil Island to take part in a week-long hunt for each other's badges. Hisoka becomes Gon's target through drawing lots. After disembarking, he rests for the good part of the first 2 days. Having no interest in finding his designated target, he intends to kill 3 random applicantsVol 3, p.151. The wounds caused by Togari on his body attract a species of butterflies which feeds on blood, leading his Gon to him. Gozu, a fatally injured martial artist, then comes at Hisoka and begs for a death in battle but he refuses to kill him, saying he is uninterested in the dead. An examinee known as Gittarackur then appears and kills Gozu. This man turns out to be Hisoka's acquaintance and he gives him the badge #80 belonging to SiperVol 3, p.181. In the 2nd day's evening, Hisoka starts his hunt and comes across Kurapika and Leorio. He allows them to leave unharmed in exchange for the badge #118. However their potential and quick development greatly whet his bloodlust. In the morning of the 3rd day, he runs into applicant #281 Agon and kills him by slitting his throat. While charging at Agon, much to his surprise, Hisoka has his badge snatched by Gon, who has been tailing him. Excited by this feat, Gon becomes careless and is soon ambushed and temporarily paralyzed by applicant #384 Geretta, who happens to be Hisoka's designated target. Geretta spares Gon's life but takes his and Hisoka's badges. Hisoka however appears, beheads Geretta, and gives Gon back his badge along with his own badge. Gon refuses to accept the favor, but he knocks him away with a hook to the face and leaves after challenging him to do the sameVol 4, p.43-44. With the 4 badges #80, #118, #281, and #384, he passes Phase Four. The last phase of the exam is a reverse elimination tournament in which the winner of a match is removed from the competition and becomes a licensed Hunter, and the loser is given more chance. Hisoka's first match is against Kurapika. After fighting for a while, he whispers something to Kurapika then retiresVol 4, p.182. His next opponent is Bodoro, who he overpowers with ease. However Bodoro refuses to surrender until Hisoka knocks him down and whispers something to him. Right after this, Bodoro admits defeat and Hisoka receives his own Hunter License. When the exam is over, he has a short conversation with Illumi--Gittarackur's true identity--about Gon and the Zoldyck Family. He warns Illumi not to touch Gon because the boy is his targetVol 5, p.51. Heavens Arena arc Hisoka then follows Gon and Killua to the Heavens Arena. It turns out he is a famous, undefeated fighter who has usually killed his opponents hereVol 6, p.142. On March 10th, he prevents the duo from registering on Floor 200 by putting up an aura barrierVol 6, p.57 to make sure they will not be permanently injured by Nen users on this floor. After they learn Ten from Wing and break through his barrier, he stops blocking them and tells Gon if he can win one match on this floor, he will fight himVol 6, p.85. Near the middle of April, a popular fighter in the Heavens Arena named Kastro challenges Hisoka to avenge his only defeat 2 years beforeVol 6, p.148. At the begining of the match Kastro seems to have the upper hand, being able to land some blows on Hisoka from unimaginable positions and angles. As the fight goes on Hisoka's right arm is even ripped off by Kastro's Tiger Bite Fist techniqueVol 6, p.171, but he discovers Kastro's secret--a conjured doubleVol 6, p.173. Despite losing 1 arm, Hisoka still appears very confident. He calmly performs a brutal card trick in front of Kastro, and after finishing it, he lets Kastro easily cut off his left arm. Then Hisoka suddenly shows everyone a seemingly undamaged right arm, which greatly confuses Kastro. He goes on to reveal that he knows where Kastro really is because the double never shows any damage. As he finishes, he sends his severed left arm flying at Kastro, hitting him hard in the faceVol 6, p.192. The double immediately disappears. Hisoka then tells Kastro that an Enhancer like him has insufficient memory to use such a complex Conjuration technique as creating a double in an emergency. At the same time, making use of his Bungee Gump's elasticity he fires the 13 cards he threw on the floor when performing the card trick at Kastro, piercing his body at various places and killing himVol 6, p.196. After the fight, Hisoka meets and pays Machi, a Phantom Troupe member, to reattach his arms using her Nen threads. It turns out he is one of them. She tells him that every member of the Troupe must be in Yorknew City by noon August 30th 2000Vol 7, p.22. After Machi left it is revealed that the spider tattoo on Hisoka's back is a fake he created with the Texture Surprise. Later, following Gon 's first victory on Floor 200, Hisoka agrees to fight him on July 10thVol 7, p.117. During the fight, Gon successfully hits him in the face so he accepts to take his Hunter exam badge backVol 7, p.153. As they continue, Hisoka has to repress his urge to kill Gon, but he still defeats him with ease by TKO. He then leaves after telling the boy that he will not fight him in the arena again and that the next time they fight, they will be risking their livesVol 7, p.183-184. Yorknew City arc On August 30th, Hisoka meets the other members of the Phantom Troupe in an abandoned building in Yorknew City, where their leader Chrollo Lucilfer gives them the order to steal all the auction items of the Mafia's underground auction. On the night of September 2nd, he sends Kurapika a message, telling him to meet as planned at the agreed place. When they meet, Hisoka tells Kurapika what he knows about the Phantom Troupe, that he joined the Troupe only to fight Chrollo, and that they should team up because they share a common interest. Kurapika tells him to meet again on September 3rd, at the same time. The next day, he has an unexpected meeting with Gon and Killua after the two were captured and brought to the Troupe's hideout but they pretend not to know each other. Despite his liking for Gon, he cannot do anything to save them and even threatens to slit Killua's throat with a card if the boy makes any move without permission. In the night of September 3rd, Hisoka participates in a retaliatory attack of the Troupe on the Mafia to avenge Uvogin's death, however he does not do any fighting and only stands on top of a building watching and enjoying the scene. After they have returned to their hideout, he wants to tell Kurapika that the corpses of several Phantom Troupe members left behind are fake, but cannot contact him. On September 4th, Chrollo uses the Lovely Ghostwriter ability he stole from Neon Nostrade on other members. According to the predictions for Nobunaga and Shizuku, if they are to meet the chain user, 5 of them will die. At the same time, Hisoka sends a message to Kurapika, telling him about the fake corpses. The prediction for Hisoka exposes his betrayal of the Phantom Troupe but he manages to use Texture Suprise to falsify the prediction and manipulate the group into staying in Yorknew City, just to be able to fight Chrollo. In the evening, Killua and Gon are captured again by the Troupe while Chrollo is taken hostage by Kurapika. After both parties have agreed on the conditions of the hostage exchange, Hisoka phones Illumi, hiring him to disguise as himself and act as his double in the Troupe's hideout so that he can leave and fight Chrollo alone. After arriving at the exchange site, he reveals to Chrollo his fake membership status and challenges him to a duel, but to his great disappointment, Chrollo can no longer use Nen. Thus, Hisoka spares his life and leaves, telling Pakunoda that he has never been attracted to broken toys. Greed Island arc Hisoka appears again on Greed Island in search of an Exorcist for Kuroro. He uses Kuroro's name to enter the game, which catches Gon's and Killua's attention and they, together with Goreinu and Biscuit, use a spell card to get to him. Because their team does not have enough strong people for their upcoming dogdeball match against Razor, Biscuit invites him to join them, to which Hisoka agrees because he is having nothing to do. Killua suspects that Hisoka has met other members of the Phantom Troupe on the island and is hiding it from everyone so he asks to check the list of the people Hisoka has met. Hisoka agrees and tricks Killua by using Texture Surprise to alter the name list. During the dodgeball game, he is injured by Razor's powerful shots and throws but in the end their collective effort prevails and it is Hisoka who helps the team achieve an absolute victory by forcing Razor out of the court, at the cost of 10 broken fingers. After that, he leaves to help some members of the Phantom Troupe negotiate with the Exorcist, Abengane. When they meet, even without using En he still notices that someone is hiding behind a tree and threatens to kills that person if they do not show up, which frustrates Nobunaga. Kalluto, Hisoka's replacement in the gang, walks out and asks if his Zetsu was imperfect, to which Machi replies that it was well done but Hisoka is just a beast. Hisoka sizes up Kalluto and praises him for having a lot of potential. He then asks Machi what she will do if he kills Chrollo. Machi says she would hunt him down and kill him. As usual, Hisoka replies in a playful and flirtatious manner that he likes it. He is later seen meeting up with Abengane after the latter has successfully removed the Nen beast on his body. New Hunter Chairman Election arc Hisoka reappears during the 1st round of the New Hunter Chairman election looking for Ging. He secretly rates the Hunters on the scene using a scale of his own and is apparently quite happy with the power of some Zodiac Twelve members: Kanzai, Ginta and Piyon. He then casts a blank vote after showing it to them, which annoys Kanzai. After that he sits there scouting out the crowd. While sizing up the pro-Hunters present at the election site, Hisoka is disappointed by their power levels and thinks to himself that if they are this weak, he might consider fighting the Zodiacs next. Suddenly he feels the presence of someone strong, who turns out to be Illumi Zoldyck. Illumi then tells Hisoka about what happened during Chimera Ant crisis, the death of Chairman Netero, Alluka, and the current situation with Gon and Killua. Hisoka and Illumi are next seen talking to each other in an airship bar. The latter explains the rules of Alluka's ability to him and tells him if Killua dies from Alluka's power while trying to heal Gon, a lot of people, including the Zoldycks, Gon, and even Hisoka, will die as well. Fearing that Killua will do it wrong, Illumi asks Hisoka to help him kill Alluka. Later, as Killua, Alluka and their servants are on the way to Gon's hospital, Illumi manipulates some drivers and crashes their vehicles into Killua's car, causing it to fall into a forest below. Watching from a distance, Illumi tells Hisoka to eliminate the servants but Hisoka asks if he can kill Killua. Illumi releases a murderous aura and warns him. Hisoka replies that he is just kidding but in fact he provoked Illumi on purpose to let Killua know his location because he too wants Gon to be saved. He then confronts Gotoh, Amane and Canary, who are left behind after Killua uses his Kanmuru ability to escape with Alluka. Gotoh tells the other servants to go ahead and let him deal with Hisoka alone. At first, Hisoka's Bungee Gum ability seems to be neutralized by Gotoh's ability to use coins as bullets and put spin on them, but Hisoka manages to fire the coins back at Gotoh from various directions at once, forcing Gotoh to shoot more coins to deflect them. While he is distracted by the coins, Hisoka suddenly slits his throat with 2 cards. Combat Hisoka is a deadly fighter notorious for his cruel and deceitful fighting style. His deviousness and volatility has made it difficult for his opponents to anticipate his next move, resulting in many victories for him. Using Shu enhanced cards as his primary weapon, he throws them with ease and deadly accuracy. When used in combination with his Nen abilities, the cards become an even deadlier weapon. He is strong physically, ranking 3rd in the Phantom Troupe in arm-wrestling, and quite fast, enough to easily dodge Gon's continuous attacks without moving from his position during their match in the Heavens Arena. Nen Abilities *Nen Type: Transmutation *Texture Surprise (薄っぺらな嘘 (ドッキリテクスチャ) Flimsy Lies) *Bungee Gum (伸縮自在の愛 (バンジーガム) Elastic Love) References }} HitCounter Category:Characters Category:Hunters Category:Males Category:Examinees Category:Nen users Category:Transmuters Category:Greed Island players Category:Phantom Troupe